Hazy Shade of Winter
by Shionlover
Summary: Algunos años atrás cuarenta mujeres alrededor del mundo dieron a luz el mismo día. Ninguna de estas mujeres había estado embarazada al comenzar la mañana. Tras darse a conocer el extraño suceso, un excéntrico e incomprendido millonario va en busca de cada uno de estos bebés, logrando quedarse con trece niños con el propósito de que puedan salvar el mundo algún día. NECESITOS OCs
1. Prólogo

**Hola!**

**Esta vez desaparecí un mes en vez de un año...es un progreso :v  
Desgraciadamente sí he tenido el tiempo mas no la inspiración. De un día a otro mi cerebro se drenó y he dejado una hoja en blanco en word desde el último día que publiqué. Así que tal vez comenzando esta nueva historia regresen todas mis ganas de escribir. **

**Siemrpe he querido hacer un fic de superhéroes :'D Es mi momento de brillar...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá consumo de sustancias, situaciones sexuales leves y uso de malas palabras. **

* * *

Lisa amamantaba al recién nacido sin ver un punto fijo de la sala. No podía salir de su estado de shock por más que lo intentara, pues siempre estaba ese bebé para recordarle el extraño suceso de hace una semana.

Era una mañana tan común y tranquila como suelen serlas en su pequeño pueblo neozelandés. Buscaba junto a su madre huevos y leche en el centro comercial antes de ir a sus clases de pintura, cuando un tremendo dolor en su vientre la paralizó y provocó un desgarrador grito que estalló por toda la tienda.

Cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que un grupo de personas curiosas hacían un círculo a su alrededor para ver que sucedía. Un gran charco de sangre debajo de ella comenzó a formarse emanando de sus pantalones. Si eso era poco, ahora tenía un enorme vientre abultado que le pesaba tanto como una sandía entera.

Gracias al terrible dolor que incrementaba cada vez más combinado con el miedo y la confusión, empezó a hiperventilarse. Su madre pedía ayuda a gritos, revoloteando como gallina atrapada, pero nadie hacía nada.

Fue entonces que llegó una mujer de semblante serio a la escena. Sin preguntar, tiró de los pantalones de Lisa para después ponerla en posición bocarriba.

–¿¡Qué cree que hace?!–gritaba su madre de manera histérica.

–Ayudo a que su hija tenga al bebé.

¿Bebé?...¿Cuál bebé?

Lisa tenía tantas preguntas, quería decir demasiadas cosas, pero le era imposible hablar. Cada vez que abría la boca era para gemir de dolor.

Ella no estaba embarazada. Apenas era una muchacha de diecinueve años que a pesar de tener un novio, jamás tuvo relaciones sexuales con éste.

Pero ahí estaba, en medio del pasillo de lácteos con un público alrededor y una mujer pidiéndole que respirara y pujara. A la medida que lo hacía, se dio cuenta que verdaderamente un diminuto ser humano estaba saliendo de ella.

Y ese pequeño ser humano era idéntico a Lisa. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos aún con el cordón umbilical notó el mismo cabello azabache que ella, además de unos hermosos ojos ambarinos. Era una pequeña versión diminuta y masculina de ella.

A pesar de esto, jamás sintió amor por él. Era tan rosado y pequeño, que tal vez en circunstancias normales y haber pasado un proceso de nueve meses se hubiera encariñado del niño. Ni siquiera le había dado un nombre todavía.

Su madre decía que eso fue brujería. Alguien le tenía envidia a su hija y por eso la condenó con un demonio en su vientre.

Lisa, a pesar de todo, jamás creyó que el bebé fuera un demonio, sino un peculiar acontecimiento. Las noticias respaldaron esto, pues al parecer, cuarenta mujeres alrededor del mundo sufrieron este mismo suceso.

Jamás supo por qué y jamás lo sabrá.

Cuando terminó de alimentarlo, lo arrulló torpemente para que durmiera. Fue entonces cuando un hombre llamó a la puerta en busca de ella.

–¿Usted es Lisa Chevalier?–preguntó un hombre de edad mediana y cabello castaño. Portaba ropas elegantes y costosas, muy poco usuales en aquel pueblo.

–¿Quién es usted?–le regresó la pregunta temiendo que se tratara del millonésimo reportero de esta semana.

–Me llamo Philippe Darkwood e iré directamente al grano–señaló al bebé al mismo tiempo que le mostraba un maletín repleto de billetes–. ¿Cuánto quiere por el niño?

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de soltar al niño y tomar inmediatamente el dinero.

**_FICHAS_  
**

**Nombre: **

**Nacionalidad:**

**Físico: Necesito una descripción de cuando sean niños y también de adulto (25 años)**

**Personalidad: **

**Poder/Habilidad: **

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos: **

**Extra: Opcional**

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo y busquen participar :3**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Reunión familiar

**Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero después de haber hablado con algunos de ustedes y hacer ciertos arreglos, finalmente aquí está el primer capítulo :'D Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Nueva York, 25 años atrás**

Tras haber concluido su última parada en Suiza, Philippe Darkwood regresó a su gran mansión en Nueva York. Hace dos meses sin previo aviso cuarenta mujeres alrededor del mundo dieron a luz sin siquiera haber estado embarazadas. La mayoría de los niños fueron abandonados o puestos en adopción.

Philippe Darkwood, un excéntrico millonario, por alguna razón que el mundo entero todavía no alcanza a comprender del todo, fue en busca de estos extraños bebés, aunque solamente logró encontrar a trece de ellos.

Ocultando sus identidades y de dónde provenían, en cuanto puso un pie en tierras americanas los llevó con él a su nuevo hogar.

Muchas personas se preguntaron la razón por la que hizo esto, todos los días, los entrevistadores exigían la misma pregunta:

¿Por qué adoptó a esos niños?

–Para salvar al mundo, claro está.

Fue su simple respuesta, a lo que surgió una mayor pregunta:

_¿De qué? _

**Nebraska, presente**

Castiel despertó con el mismo pensamiento de todos los días:

_Una jornada más. Otras veinticuatro horas que debo superar. _

Esa mañana tras lograr convencerse de tener que salir al mundo exterior, notó que en su celular habían tres llamadas perdidas de Kentin. Las ignoró completamente.

Ken siempre había sido el más sensible de todos sus hermanos. Cualquier mínima cosa podía considerarse una emergencia para él, por lo que a veces ignorarlo era la mejor opción. Si necesitaba algo que llamara a Ginevra o incluso a Alexy.

Salió de casa con el estuche de su guitarra en la espalda y se dirigió a la cafetería de la esquina. Ahí los fines de semana tocaba unas cuantas suaves melodías de canciones conocidas. La paga no era mucha, pero definitivamente lo ayudaba a poder mantenerse. Por suerte Nebraska no era un lugar tan caro para vivir.

La ráfaga fría y húmeda de viento lo golpeaba directamente en el rostro hasta el punto de ser casi agobiante. Eso le traía recuerdos de su niñez en la mansión de Nueva York, donde casi siempre llueve y hasta en los días más calurosos del verano se forman nubes blancas y algodonosas.

Antes de llegar, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió con manos temblorosas. Desde hace un par de años que padecía de esos ligeros temblores y según los doctores, tenía que ver con estrés y ansiedad.

Un diagnóstico muy acertado, pensaba Castiel.

Entró a la cafetería sin que todavía hubiera un solo cliente. Su jefe observó el rostro de Castiel y después el cigarro varias veces. Fue la señal para apagarlo, así que lo hizo con la suela de su zapato.

Los tres meseros y su jefe miraban con atención la televisión colgada en una de las esquinas. Castiel se acercó para ver qué era tan interesante.

– ¿Finalmente se desató la tercera guerra mundial?–preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras fijaba su vista en la pantalla. Una muy conocida casa apareció dejándole un vacío en el estómago.

–Al parecer ese anciano millonario murió esta madrugada–respondió el mesero más joven entre los tres–.Ya sabes, ese que intentó convertir a sus hijos en superhéroes.

Castiel empalideció inmediatamente. Dejó la guitarra recargada en una de las mesas y comenzó a salir del local.

–Tendrán que buscar a otro músico durante los próximos días. Me tengo que ir.

–¿De qué diablos hablas Castiel?–reclamó su jefe con un tono entre molesto y sorprendido.

–Ese es mi padre.

Sin más que decir, se fue corriendo directamente hacia el aeropuerto, dejando estupefactos a cada una de las personas en la cafetería.

**Nueva York**

Alexy respiró profundo. Odiaba aquel lugar con todo su ser. Solamente había entrado al centro de rehabilitación una sola vez y con esa le bastó para saber que no pondría un pie de nuevo a menos que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

El asunto se presentó. Su padre había muerto, lo que significaba que tendría que ir a ese lugar para buscar a su gemelo.

Resultó que la recepcionista fue una persona muy amable e incluso se sorprendió de saber que el famoso Armin tuviera un gemelo. Alexy no quería saber cuáles eran las razones que hacían famoso a su hermano en ese lugar, pero no pudo evitar imaginarlas.

–Llegas en buen momento–dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa–, pues hoy tu hermano cumple un mes de sobriedad.

–¿En verdad?–preguntó demasiado sorprendido sin poder evitarlo.

–Sí, de hecho estaba a punto de darle su ficha. Deberías dársela tú para que la sorpresa sea más grande.

La mujer le extendió a Alexy una pequeña ficha dorada con la palabra "30 días" en el centro. El muchacho le agradeció con una sonrisa, para después ir a buscarlo dentro del edificio.

Lo encontró en una habitación donde había alrededor de seis personas. Acostado en la primera litera de abajo, su hermano jugaba en su PSP. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de su gemelo.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero ni siquiera así despegó su vista de la pequeña pantalla. Fue hasta que un sonido de _game over _resonó que finalmente regresó al mundo real. Volteó por un momento, para después soltar un fuerte respingo.

–¡Alex!–gritó con una enorme sonrisa. De un brinco salió de su cama para rodear a su gemelo con ambos brazos–.No tienes una idea de cuánto te he extrañado. ¡Oigan, es mi gemelo!–llamó la atención de las personas en las otras literas, provocando un rubor en Alexy.

–Armin, tenemos que irnos.

–Claro, a donde quieras.–guardó su consola en el bolsillo y se colocó su bufanda púrpura alrededor del cuello.–Siempre he tenido ganas de visitar Inglaterra. Ya sabes, donde Lysandro nació, pero sé que tú tienes ganas de conocer Argentina, que también es un lugar que se me antoja…

–No…no me refiero a eso–tomó a su hermano por los hombros para que lo viera directamente a los ojos–.Armin, papá acaba de morir.

La sonrisa del azabache comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

–¿El anciano está muerto?–su tono no era de tristeza, sino de molestia. Alexy asintió y Armin rodó los ojos–. Y supongo que esperas a que vayamos a reunirnos en casa, ¿cierto?

–Es lo que Ken espera que hagamos.

–Por supuesto–no sonaba convencido, pero al menos no replicó al momento de irse–.Adiós amigos míos, que tengan una linda estadía. James, confío en que lograrás recuperarte…No tengo mucha fe en ti, Larry, pero bueno. ¡Adiós! Yo me voy, pues desde este momento soy un hombre nuevo.

Tras su vergonzoso discurso, salieron de la clínica. En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera, Armin sacó de su calzoncillo un poco de cristal y se lo metió a la boca sin pensarlo. Alexy se frenó en seco al ver esto, sin poder creer lo que había visto.

Armin le sonrió de manera inocente e infantil, como solía hacerlo para no meterse en problemas. Entonces fue cuando vio la ficha de sobriedad que tenía su hermano en la mano.

–¿Es para mí? Qué considerado. –la tomó, para después aventarla sin cuidado alguno. –En marcha, hermanito. Mientras más pronto lleguemos, más pronto nos iremos.

* * *

Nathaniel llamó a la puerta. Sintió un escalofrío estando ahí. No había puesto un solo pie en la mansión desde lo que sucedió con Lysandro hace nueve años atrás. Lo mismo había hecho la gran mayoría, a excepción de Kentin.

Debió haber esperado que cualquiera de sus hermanos le abriera la puerta, pero la que menos esperó ver ahí fue a Elizabeth. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver su fría mirada y por un momento deseó dar media vuelta, pero con una fuerza sobrehumana se mantuvo firme, regresándole la misma expresión de hielo.

–Estás aquí–dijo Beth de manera seca.

–También era mi padre–respondió él regresándole el tono.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón–lo observó una vez más–. Has cambiado

–No puedo decir lo mismo de ti–respondió un poco más relajado.

Era cierto. Elizabeth seguía teniendo facciones aniñadas, el mismo cabello oscuro y los mismos ojos azules. Tal vez lo único en lo que ha cambiado ha sido la estatura y en vez de llevar dos coletas ahora sólo era una cola de caballo alta.

Por otro lado, Nathaniel ya no era el mismo niño bien portado y callado de antes. Ahora tenía un aspecto muy diferente al que siempre deseó su padre para él. Se había hecho tres perforaciones en la oreja izquierda y ahora su cabello lo llevaba despeinado sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás…o eso creía. Los nervios de su aspecto lo golpearon con fuerza, sintiendo que si su padre siguiera vivo no tendría los cojones para llegar frente a él con ese _look_.

Al entrar a su antiguo hogar, un remolino de emociones lo golpeó. Primero sintió un gran antaño al recordar esos tiempos en los que jugaba con sus hermanos, corriendo por los pasillos mientras mamá les suplicaba que se comportaran.

Por otro lado, también sintió un gran pesar y molestia cuando en su mente pasaron todas esas reprimendas, lecciones y castigos tan tortuosos que les dio su padre. Nunca fue un hombre cariñoso ni mucho menos. Seguramente ni siquiera llegó a sentir amor por ellos…mucho menos por Nathaniel.

–¿Cómo está mamá?–preguntó para no traer recuerdos desagradables.

–Bien, estaba preparando un estofado o algo así–Elizabeth volteó de nuevo hacia el rubio–, aunque no sé si planees quedarte tanto tiempo como para cenar.

–Claro que se va a quedar, aunque no tenga poderes es parte de la familia.

La voz de Ginevra logró que Nath sonriera un poco. Ver a su hermana más amable convirtió su llegada en algo más dulce que agrio.

–Me gusta tu nuevo estilo grunge–dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para abrazarlo.

Ginny y Armin siempre fueron los más amables con Nath. Nunca lo dejaron de lado como lo hacían todos en esa endemoniada casa.

–Es bueno verte hermanito–dijo la muchacha tras separarse de él.

–Sí, excelente, seguramente hoy le vamos a dar demasiado material para que haga una segunda parte de su novela–añadió Beth para después subir los escalones hacia el segundo piso.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo que Nathaniel rompió con una pregunta a la que en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

–¿Quién más está en la casa?

–Según yo, la gran mayoría, aunque solamente he visto por los pasillos a Kentin, Christine, Castiel y Charlotte. Supongo que todos estamos haciendo un tour de los recuerdos.

Nathaniel suspiró.

–No sé qué es lo que esperaba al venir aquí.

* * *

Satara caminaba por los pasillos con una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba el hecho de tener que estar ahí. Finalmente había logrado irse de ese lugar después de tantos años y ahora el viejo tenía que morirse. A veces sentía que no existe escapatoria de ese infierno.

Llegó al estudio de su padre. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y en lo primero que se fijó fue en el hermoso escritorio de madera, donde pasaba cada noche sin descanso con la vista pegada en papeles, papeles y más papeles. Philippe Darkwood jamás salía de este sitio para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos. Aquí estaban las cosas que importaban verdaderamente para él.

Lo segundo que notó, fue a Castiel husmeando en dichas cosas.

–No creí que llegarías–dijo Satara con voz monótona.

–En verdad está muerto–habló sin ponerle mucha atención a su hermana–. De otra forma no podríamos poner un solo pie en este lugar–Castiel sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo puso en sus labios–. ¿Te importaría?

Satara se acercó de mala gana hacia su hermano. Con un chasquido de dedos una llama apareció en su dedo pulgar, así encendiendo el cigarro de su hermano. Castiel inhaló con fuerza para después sacar todo el humo posible. Parecía estar haciéndolo apropósito.

–No deberías fumar.

–Mejor tabaco que marihuana.

–¿Armin?–preguntó la chica a lo que su hermano asintió.

Satara revolvió sus cabellos anaranjados a de manera un tanto frustrada. Era una pena que Armin no fuera capaz de cambiar a pesar de los años. Daba mucha pena que de todos él fuera quien haya terminado así.

Caminó por el estudio en lo que Castiel terminaba de fumar, revisaba cada detalle del lugar como si se tratara de un museo.

Detrás del escritorio y por un lado de la chimenea se encontraba un librero lleno de antiguas hojas empastadas. Todos esos libros Satara llegó a verlos en las manos de su padre…a excepción de uno, siendo posiblemente el que más destacaba tomando en cuenta que parecía ser el más nuevo.

No tuvo dificultad en reconocerlo, pues ella misma lo había leído y odió cada palabra de éste. El autor, Nathaniel Darkwood, no podía verlo siquiera en fotografía.

–¿Papá lo leyó?–preguntó, regresando el horrible objeto a donde pertenecía.

–Tuve exactamente la misma pregunta–dijo Castiel con media sonrisa–. Mamá dijo que nunca lo sacó del librero.

–Bien–susurró Satara.

* * *

Cuando Kentin se dio la tarea de buscar a todos sus hermanos por la mansión y reunirlos en la casa, esperaba que hubiera al menos una ligera plática entre ellos sobre sus vidas y lo que opinaban de papá. Ahora todos se miraban con ojos convertidos en dagas listos para asesinarse los unos a los otros.

Era triste saber que ninguno de ellos estaba ahí por amor, sino por un molesto compromiso.

–Ya nos vimos nuestros hermosos rostros, ¿podemos irnos?–preguntó Beth sentada en la alfombra en posición de loto, como siempre solía hacerlo de niña.

–Ni siquiera hemos comenzado una despedida para papá–susurró Kentin sin saber cómo lograr que sus hermanos cooperaran.

–¿Para qué? Papá nunca nos quiso–habló Christine por primera vez desde que llegó a la mansión.

–Mi querida hermana tiene razón–Armin, sentado por un lado de Chris, la rodeó con un brazo de manera afectuosa –. Es mejor festejar que lamentar. Conozco un bar que…

Detuvo sus palabras cuando escuchó unos ladridos desde la entrada de la puerta.

–Al final Firulais decidió hacer acto de presencia.–bufó Castiel con los brazos cruzados.

Ginevra fue a abrir la puerta principal, dejando entrar a un golden retriever de ojos violetas. El perro llegó y se sentó en el sillón por un lado de Castiel.

–Me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevas con esa forma.

De pronto, el perro dorado se convirtió en un muchacho rubio común y corriente. Se estiró un poco, ninguno de ellos sorprendiéndose por tan repentino cambio.

–Perdí la cuenta. Medio año, quizás.

–¿Cómo logras vivir así, Aleksei?–habló Nathaniel con un tono de desagrado.

–Es mejor. No tengo que pagar renta, la gente me da de comer gratis si les pongo una cara bonita, los niños me aman…

–¿Y duermes en el metro por las noches junto a los vagabundos?–preguntó Charlotte de manera burlona aunque no malintencionada. Sus ojos cristalinos miraban a la nada, aunque podía escuchar perfectamente en qué sitio se encontraba cada uno de sus hermanos.

–Claro que no. Las ratas que viven ahí son más grandes que yo–todos observaban estupefactos al hermano recién llegado, pero él no le dio mucha importancia–. En fin, escuché en las calles que el anciano murió. ¿Cómo sucedió?

–Hablé con los médicos forenses y dicen que fue causa natural–respondió Kentin con tristeza–.Sinceramente me cuesta creerlo. Hace unos días se encontraba bien.

–Los ancianos sanos mueren todos los días–comentó Satara sin darle demasiada importancia.

–Armin, ¿crees que podrías preguntarle?–insistió Kentin.

–No aparece. Intenté hablar con él de camino a aquí, pero no quiere responder. Posiblemente ahora mismo se esté pudriendo en lo más profundo del infierno.

–Armin…–lo reprimió su gemelo.

–¿¡Te recuerdo lo que sucedió con Viktor gracias a él?! ¿¡O Charlotte?!–apoyó Castiel al azabache. –¿¡Y qué me dices de Lysandro?!

Tras mencionar el último, hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Por suerte, mamá llegó con su carismática sonrisa para alivianar el ambiente.

–Es bueno volver a verlos a todos, mis niños.

–Mamá…¿cómo te sientes?–preguntó Aleksei.

–Excelente, cariño. La cena ya está casi lista.–sin quitar su enorme sonrisa, regresó a la cocina.

–Eso fue...raro–musitó Charlotte desconcertada tras la corta y bizarra visita de mamá.–No sonaba a mamá.

–Tenía planeado hacer un pequeño funeral familiar.–comentó Kentin, ignorando lo que dijo su hermana.

–¡Pensé lo mismo!–agregó Armin emocionado.–De camino aquí me encontré con un amigo de la clínica que maneja una funeraria familiar. Le dije que sólo tenía treinta dólares en el bolsillo y me ofreció una caja de cartón de un refrigerador, un galón de gasolina y el espacio del estacionamiento por dos horas.

–…Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?–preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–A mí me parece un precio muy justo–añadió Beth encogiéndose de hombros.

–No vamos a hacer eso. Ya cremaron a papá–finalmente dijo Kentin con recelo–. Lo mejor sería esparcir sus cenizas en el patio, cerca de la estatua de Lysandro.

–Sí, suena bien–opinó Nathaniel, siendo recibido con miradas asesinas por más de uno.

–Tienes muchos pantalones para venir aquí–dijo Aleksei sorprendido, como si apenas hubiera notado la presencia de su hermano–…Y mucha suerte de seguir vivo. ¿Cómo es que nadie te ha hecho nada?

–No vamos a perder el tiempo con él–escupió Castiel las palabras como veneno.

Nathaniel fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo. Sabía que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero en esos momentos no le importó. Se acercó de manera amenazante hacia él, como siempre deseó hacerlo.

–Si tienes algún problema conmigo será mejor que…

_¡Boom! _

Una gran explosión fuera de la casa golpeó los oídos de todos los presentes. Las ventanas temblaron a punto de ser reventadas y las cortinas se movieron con fuerza.

–¿Qué fue eso?–preguntó Alexy con ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sin recibir una respuesta, todos en sincronía corrieron fuera, donde se encontraron con un extraño agujero flotante en medio del aire. Quedaron congelados, sin saber realmente qué hacer o decir. Castiel y Kentin instintivamente se pusieron frente a sus hermanas para protegerlas, mientras que esperaban a que algo más sucediera.

El viento era fuerte, parecía de pronto un día grisáceo y otoñal cuando apenas era el comienzo de la primavera. Parecía ser que ese agujero succionaba la luz de alrededor. Solamente esperaban que no succionara personas también.

–¿Quién es ese de ahí?–preguntó Christine, señalando dentro de la anomalía frente a ellos.

Tenía razón. Dentro del agujero podía apreciarse una persona que parecía luchar por liberarse de ahí.

Fue entonces que pareció lograrlo, y, para la infinita y vertiginosa sorpresa de todos, un rostro muy conocido apareció. Un chico de cabello negro salió del agujero, para que un segundo después, éste desapareciera.

El muchacho de tal vez unos quince años se levantó como si nada, sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa.

Sí…no cabía duda…

–Por favor, se los suplico. Díganme que ustedes también están viendo a Viktor–musitó Armin a punto de entrar en estado de shock.

* * *

**_De las notas personales de Philippe Darkwood, 11 años atrás. _**

_N°1-Castiel: Puede controlar la electricidad a placer. Su poder incrementa de sobremanera en días de tormenta. También tiene una excelente puntería con armas de larga distancia. Un niño insolente que no sabe seguir indicaciones de sus superiores._

_N°2-Kentin: Una fuerza sobrehumana apreciable. Muy dedicado a sus misiones y su deseo del éxito lo vuelve prácticamente imparable. _

_N°3-Alexy: Un maestro del engaño a su corta edad. Manipulador y con astucia de sobra. _

_N°4-Armin: Extraños poderes a cuales se niega a usar. Se requiere exceso de presión para que obedezca. _

_N°5-Christine: Arma de doble filo. Es una suerte que sea de las más obedientes de la academia. Sus poderes la vuelven extremadamente útil en cualquier situación. _

_N°6-Aleksei: Habilidad de convertirse en un animal canino, sin mucho que aportar. Se encuentra en proceso de investigación para encontrar más utilidad. _

_N°7-Lysandro: Habilidad aterradora y al mismo tiempo fascinante. Requiere más estudio para encontrar sus límites (si es que los tiene). _

_N°8-Ginevra: Factor curación. Tal vez con un poco más de práctica ella se vuelva el futuro de la medicina. Es esencial seguir practicando y progresando, pues es sumamente necesaria para la academia y la humanidad en general. _

_N°9- Charlotte: Control de ráfagas de viento. Falta mucha exploración de este poder, pues parece tener potencial de sobra. _

_N°10-Elizabeth: Pequeña insufrible y narcisista criatura. Sin embargo de gran utilidad a la hora de la batalla y sobretodo en momentos de sigilo. _

_N°11-Satara: Explosiva al igual que su poder. El manejo de su temperamento es indispensable para el control de sus habilidades o de otra manera todos seríamos cenizas. _

_N°12- Viktor: Desapareció hace algunos días. No fue una gran pérdida. _

_N°13-Nathaniel: Sin talentos destacables. Totalmente inútil. _

* * *

**Y...Fin. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, apenas son introducciones a los personajes y sus relaciones, pero pronto llegarán cosas interesantes 7u7 Gracias por leer :'D**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. Recuerdos y reencuentros

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste :3 **

* * *

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era simplemente imposible. Debían estar teniendo una alucinación colectiva o algo por el estilo.

–¿Qué está sucediendo?–exigió saber Charlotte, aferrándose fuertemente del brazo de Kentin.

–Es Viktor–respondió Ginevra para después tragar con fuerza–.Luce exactamente igual a cuando lo vimos por última vez.

La explicación de la muchacha fue como una campana en los oídos de los presentes para hacerles entender que lo que estaban presenciando no era una mera ilusión.

El primero en acercarse fue Alexy. Apenas dio dos pequeños pasos, pero sintió que eso sería suficiente. Quiso hablarle a su hermano el cual no había envejecido en lo absoluto. Viktor por su parte los ignoró por completo. Entró a la mansión de manera casual, pareciendo no percatarse que once curiosas personas iban tras él.

Fue directamente a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y tomó una cerveza. Comenzó a beberla como si de agua se tratara.

–Vi… ¿Viktor?–finalmente Aleksei se atrevió a hablar, con esa timidez que lo destacaba tanto cuando era un niño.

–Alek–respondió el muchacho tras terminarse la lata y tomar una nueva.

–¿No vas a decir nada?–preguntó esta vez Christine. Notó que su hermano estaba evitando contacto visual con todos, especialmente con ella.

–No es necesario que intentes leerme la mente, hermana. Puedo decirles todo.–finalmente dijo una oración completa, aunque no continuó…

–¿Y bien?–demandó saber Castiel.–¡Han pasado once años desde que te fuiste y ahora apareces de la nada!

–No, Castiel. Han pasado muchos más.

Finalmente pareció tomar interés en la plática, así que se sentó en la mesa del comedor, teniendo a todos sus expectantes hermanos como público. Los observó a cada uno y por un momento juraron que las expresiones de Viktor se suavizaron. Esto, sin embargo, no duró más de un segundo.

–Viajé al futuro y no pude regresar… ¿Saben qué fue lo que encontré? Absolutamente nada. Todo lo que conocimos fue erradicado. Me quedé en atorado en el fin del mundo por dieciocho años.

–¿Cómo es eso posible?–preguntó Ginevra con voz suave sin poder entender–En ese caso serías un hombre de…

–Treinta y dos años. Correcto–terminó por decir–.Por alguna razón regresé a la edad en la que nos vimos la última vez.

Castiel sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar que le diera una aneurisma causada por el shock.

–¿A qué te refieres con el fin del mundo?–preguntó, ya que los demás parecían más interesados en calcular edades en vez de preocuparse por el exterminio del planeta.

Sin embargo, Viktor no respondió. El hombre con aspecto de niño les dio una media sonrisa.

–Al menos todos siguen unidos.

–Sí, sobre eso…–Alexy hizo una larga pausa, tratando de resumir lo que había sucedido desde que Viktor desapareció. Comenzó con el acontecimiento más reciente:–Papá murió hoy.

–Oh–exclamó casi inmutado, para después suspirar–.En verdad esperaba llegar antes de lo que sucedió con Lysandro.

–¿Cómo sabes de eso?–la sorpresa de Nathaniel fue inmensa.

–En el futuro encontré tu libro en una biblioteca destruida. Tienes bolas de acero para haber hecho algo así.

–Me lo han dicho mucho.

Nathaniel se encogió de hombros, tratando de evitar las miradas asesinas por milésima vez en el día. Viktor siguió bebiendo como si fuera una casual tarde en familia.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando las nubes se juntaron y dejaron caer una triste llovizna, fue cuando Kentin logró reunir a todos por segunda vez. Esta vez habían hecho un círculo alrededor de la estatua de Lysandro, justo donde el castaño quería tirar las cenizas de su padre.

Todos llevaban una sombrilla negra para cubrirse de la deprimente lluvia, al igual que vestían ropas del mismo color. Nadie decía nada. Kentin se encontraba con el jarrón de cenizas en medio del círculo. De alguna manera se sentía bien, puesto que por alguna obra milagrosa, los doce hijos de Philippe se encontraban presentes. Lysandro de alguna manera también hacía presencia con su estatua.

–Estoy seguro que papá se alegraría de saber que todos hemos logrado reunirnos–dijo Kentin, tratando de comenzar un discurso, pero al ver el rostro de escepticismo de más de uno, prefirió que alguien más lo hiciera– ¿Quién quiere decir unas palabras?

Hubo un completo silencio que solamente era interrumpido por las gotas cayendo encima de los paraguas.

–Ken, ya terminemos con esto. Hace frío–gruñó Armin, pegándose al brazo de su gemelo para ganar calor.

–No hagan esto. Es el último adiós…

–Era un monstruo desgraciado que sólo hizo experimentos con nosotros. Uno de sus hijos desapareció por once años, otra quedó ciega, uno murió y ninguno de nosotros puede tener una vida normal. De verdad espero que Armin tenga razón y se esté pudriendo en el infierno–sentenció Satara sin expresión alguna.

–Amén. Ya tira las cenizas.–agregó Beth.

Kentin sin poder hacer más al respecto, abrió el jarrón plateado y lo volteó, dejando caer el espeso polvo gris hacia la tierra. Cayó sin ninguna gracia y comenzó a volverse una extraña y desagradable masa al combinarse con la lluvia.

–Debiste haber invocado un poco de viento para que fuera más emocionante esto –susurró Aleksei a Charlotte.

–Ni siquiera eso se merece–respondió ella dando media vuelta. Fue seguida inmediatamente por el rubio, ayudándola a que no chocara con nada de regreso al interior.

Así, cada uno fue entrando a la mansión, sin una sola lágrima derramada. La última en quedarse fue Christine, quien no pudo evitar sentirse un poco abrumada con toda esta situación aunque no lo demostrara.

Primero observó a su hermano Kentin, quien era el único verdaderamente afectado por toda la situación. Después su mirada se dirigió a la estatua de Lysandro, ésta logrando formarle un nudo en la garganta del que fue por poco imposible de deshacer. Por último volteó hacia la mansión, específicamente a una de las ventanas del tercer piso, donde estaba asomada mamá con rostro de porcelana y unos ojos llenos de tristeza e incluso preocupación. Tras unos segundos, la mujer desapareció en la oscuridad de la casa.

–¿Vienes?–preguntó Christine a Kentin antes de entrar a la casa.

–No, me quedaré otro rato aquí.

* * *

Nathaniel tras echar un último vistazo a la que antes era su habitación, cerró sus maletas y salió. En verdad esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que tuviera que estar ahí…aunque por otro lado, lo mismo se dijo en el funeral de Lysandro. Si tiene suerte, él será el próximo y todos lo olvidarán.

–Nath.

Al igual que él, Ginevra salía de la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció. Posiblemente ese era el pasillo con más recuerdos de toda la mansión. Trece habitaciones individuales, donde corrían, jugaban, hacían pijamadas a escondidas de su padre, entre otras mil cosas.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. Se había puesto ropas más cómodas y deshizo su trenza. Ahora su cabello se había vuelto una cascada ondulada y sedosa entre castaña y pelirroja.

–Recordando–dijo con media sonrisa–.Recuerdo cuando podía escuchar las pisadas de Kentin a media noche yendo a la cocina por galletas, cuando salía Christine furiosa a las tres de la mañana a la habitación de Castiel para que bajara el volumen de su música, cuando Armin pasaba por este pasillo con su bicicleta y volvía loca a mamá…

–Sí, lo recuerdo–respondió él con una sonrisa.

–Lo sé, escribiste sobre eso en tu libro.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza avergonzado. Por cada segundo que pasaba dentro de esa casa, más se arrepentía de haber escrito ese horrendo libro.

–No me malentiendas–repuso ella rápidamente–.Te apuesto a que cada uno de nosotros en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

El muchacho soltó una risa seca.

–Por supuesto que no, tú lo sabes. Ninguno de ustedes lo hubiera hecho.

Ginevra se mordió el labio sin realmente saber qué decir, así que mejor cambió el tema.

– ¿A dónde llevas esas maletas?

–Tenía planeado quedarme un par de noches, pero tal vez no sea la mejor idea. En cualquier momento pueden venir a matarme y ustedes son expertos en que parezca un accidente.

Ginevra sonrió tristemente.

–¿Hay algo que pueda decir para que te quedes?

–Todos me odian aquí, no hay caso en que me quede.

–Yo no te odio–repuso rápidamente–. Armin no te odia, Charlotte no te odia…pero seguramente es porque ella no ha leído el libro. Todavía no hay copias en braille–intentó bromear, pero tal vez no fue el mejor momento, pues no sirvió en absoluto para animar a su hermano.

–Me tengo que ir, Ginny.

–Está bien, yo te acompaño.

–No es necesario–agradeció con media sonrisa, para después dejar a su hermana en medio del pasillo con varios pensamientos y sobretodo, con el deseo de que todo fuera como antes.

* * *

–Debí escuchar a papá.–dijo Viktor pensativo.

Él y Beth habían quedado solos en la sala, siendo solamente acompañados por el sonido de la lluvia. El cielo era tan gris como el día en que Viktor desapareció, algo que Beth notó, pero que no mencionó en voz alta.

–Él me dijo que teletransportarse en espacio era una cosa, pero algo muy diferente era hacerlo en tiempo. Debí haberlo escuchado.

–No sabías qué podía suceder.–susurró la de cabello negro.

–Comencé a saltar de una época a otra. Vi con mis propios ojos la construcción del Empire State, el momento que la Estatua de la Libertad fue traída por los franceses, pude presenciar cuando Nueva York todavía era llamada Nueva Ámsterdam…Y luego, en vez de ir al pasado, fui al futuro, y por más que quise, ya no pude regresar.

Elizabeth bajó la vista con tristeza.

–Papá te dio por muerto, pero la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros perdió la esperanza.

–Eso ya no importa…muy pronto dejará de importar–comentó el chico, a lo que su hermana lo vio de manera inquisitiva–.Como dije, en el futuro leí el libro de Nathaniel.

–Lo sé. Qué maravilla–bufó la muchacha.

–Habla de todos ustedes de maneras muy diferentes a las que yo viví. Es casi como si hubiera descrito a un grupo de extraños.

–Digamos que las cosas que vivimos después nos hicieron cambiar de diferentes maneras para soportar la vida. En mi caso, por lo que Nathaniel escribió de mí, creo que me volví un poco amargada después de que mi hermano favorito desapareció.

Viktor alzó una ceja intrigado.

–No sabía que Armin también había desaparecido.

Beth tomó un cojín del sillón y se lo lanzó directamente al rostro.

–Por primera vez en años me abro con alguien y te burlas de mí–dijo indignada, esperando a que Viktor le respondiera con alguna broma o un comentario sarcástico. En cambio, quedó muy pensativo–. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste en el futuro?

Viktor de pronto se levantó abruptamente del sillón.

–Voy a la tienda por más cerveza, ¿quieres algo?

–Viktor, eres un niño–comentó con más perplejidad de la que hubiera querido.

–Elizabeth, soy siete años mayor que tú. No me insultes así, por favor.

–¡Pero no lo pareces, genio!

–Entonces, ¿comprarías alcohol por mí?

Beth balbuceó sin saber qué decir. Sabía perfectamente que Viktor era muy maduro como para ser un simple adolescente, pero por otro lado, ¡era un adolescente! Se sentía en conflicto sobre qué decidir, pero ni siquiera pudo argumentar, pues Viktor sabiendo en el dilema que se encontraba su hermana, simplemente se teletransportó a la tienda.

La muchacha se dejó caer en el sillón con un gran suspiro. Él no había cambiado en absoluto.

* * *

Christine llegó a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

–Hola, mamá.

–Hola, cariño.

La mujer de cabello rosado y corto preparaba una extraña masa en una cacerola llena de agua. Chris se acercó lo más casualmente posible. Intercambiaron una dulce y alegre mirada.

–¿Eso es la cena?–preguntó tratando de ocultar su desagrado, a lo que su madre asintió.–Deberías de descansar esta noche. Le diré a Kentin que vaya por comida china o algo así.

–De acuerdo–respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

–Deberíamos platicar un rato, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos–la tomó de ambas manos y la alejó de la estufa, para después ambas sentarse en el comedor una frente a la otra.

–Es verdad. Tres mil doscientos ochenta y cinco días si mis cálculos son correctos.

Christine abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par. Carraspeó sorprendida.

–Sí, ha pasado más tiempo del que uno creería–rió nerviosamente.

–¿Qué sucede, lindura?–mamá acarició su mejilla con el dedo pulgar, a lo que Christine la miró con aflicción.

–Mamá, sobre papá…¿cómo te sientes?

–Bien, cariño. No debes preocuparte por mí.

–¿Tú viste cómo sucedió?

Tras esa pregunta, Christine juró que la sonrisa de su mamá había cambiado un poco. Sus ojos habían tomado un color más opaco y su semblante uno más pensativo.

Christine tenía la habilidad de leer mentes con solamente hacer contacto visual. Era por eso que sus hermanos siempre buscaban evitar hablar cara a cara con ella, también podía controlar los pensamientos y recuerdos de las personas si así lo deseaba. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada de eso con su mamá.

Esto era porque el poder de Christine solamente funcionaba con humanos, y su mamá, aunque pareciera una, no lo era.

Su padre la había llamado Lucy, y ella fue una androide específicamente creada para atender las necesidades de los niños en la casa. Era casi gracioso que un ser supuestamente frío haya sido quien más los amó. Lucy fue quien los cuidó, alimentó e incluso nombró, pues ni siquiera Philippe se dio el tiempo de hacerlo. Antes de mamá, solamente eran números.

Chris sospechaba que mamá sabía algo que no quería decir. Desgraciadamente no podía sacarle información como a cualquier otra persona en el mundo. La única manera de hacerlo, era hablando.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, Castiel apareció.

–Hola, mamá–saludó él sin siquiera sospechar del interrogatorio de la muchacha.

–Hola, cielo. Estaba a punto de cocinar, pero Christine dijo que prefería comida china.

–Le iba a decir a Kentin que fuera.

–Está bien, iré yo. Necesito un poco de aire fresco después de todo esto. Le preguntaré a Charlotte si quiere ir conmigo.

Christine asintió, tratando de esconder su molestia por haber sido interrumpida. Cuando regresó la vista a mamá, ella ya se había levantado, tarareando una canción mientras tomaba un sacudidor de plumas.

Finalmente se resignó. Tal vez no era el momento indicado para hablar.

–Castiel, espera. Voy con ustedes.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Aleksei se dirigió a su lugar favorito en toda la mansión. El sótano era un lugar tranquilo, sin nadie alrededor que lo molestara. Antes iba al ático, pero después Armin lo tomó como su escondite para fumar marihuana, por lo que optó después por dicho sitio.

Le dio seguridad el entrar al silencioso y polvoso lugar. La lluvia todavía no cesaba y por alguna razón el mejor sitio para escucharla era ahí.

Se hubiera convertido en perro para echarse en el frío y sucio piso, pero no se estaba solo ahí abajo. Prefirió acercarse a Satara, quien se encontraba sentada en un banco de madera con la vista pegada a un viejo televisor, siendo la única fuente de luz en el espacioso lugar.

Su hermana lo miró de reojo.

–Nunca imaginé que te quedarías.

–No me molesta dormir en las calles con mis amigos vagabundos, pero la verdad no me vendría mal dormir en una cama esta vez–se acercó más hacia ella y la pantalla–. ¿Qué haces?

–Encontré en la habitación de papá un estante lleno de cintas vhs. Recordé que aquí había una televisión abandonada y vine a ver de qué se trataban. Son grabaciones de cuando éramos niño–explicó sin ser capaz de quitar sus ojos azules de la pantalla.

En el video aparecía una pequeña Ginevra de tal vez diez años. Se encontraba en el salón de música tocando el piano mientras Lysandro cantaba y Charlotte bailaba.

Tanto Satara como Aleksei no pudieron evitar sonreír.

En otro video se encontraban en el jardín cada uno de ellos, a excepción de Nathaniel. Jugaban a atraparse los unos a los otros. Corrían, gritaban y reían. En un momento del video, Castiel intentó atrapar a Beth, pero antes de lograrlo, ella se volvió intangible. Castiel la atravesó y cayó al suelo.

–_¡No es justo! ¡Mamá, dile que no haga trampa!–_exclamó molesto el pequeño Castiel.

–Ese video fue antes de que tuviéramos nuestra primera misión–susurró Satara.

–Sí, cuando todavía no teníamos ni idea de lo loca que sería nuestra vida…Y aun así, ni siquiera en esos tiempos Nathaniel estaba con nosotros. No entiendo por qué lo excluíamos tanto.

Satara no respondió y Aleksei no esperaba que lo hiciera. Al final el video se terminó y la muchacha comenzó a ver las demás cintas para escoger alguna al azar.

Cada una de ellas tenía una fecha o una descripción, salvo una.

–Pon esa –le dijo Aleksei al sentir curiosidad.

Satara asintió y la colocó en el viejo reproductor. Quedaron sorprendidos al ver que no era precisamente una cinta de ellos, sino de su padre en su habitación. No parecía haber sido grabada hace mucho tiempo tomando en cuenta el aspecto viejo que tenía Philippe.

–No se ve muy bien papá–comentó Satara extrañada.

Era cierto. Parecía mucho más pálido y se frotaba mucho la garganta. Lucía muy enfermo y para confirmar esto, al poco tiempo se recostó tras un horrible ataque de tos.

Lo siguiente que sucedió los dejó boquiabiertos y con un enorme hueco en el estómago.

–Mamá…–susurró Aleksei con un notable temblor.

* * *

_Para concluir, me gustaría decir que mi deseo nunca fue el de lastimar a los niños. Sólo quería aprovechar el potencial que cada uno de ellos tenía para su propio bien. Sin embargo, ellos jamás entendieron lo especiales que son. Siempre buscaron ser ordinarios._

_-Philippe Darkwood en una conferencia tras la separación de la academia. _

* * *

**Gracias por leer y sobretodo gracias por sus reviews del capítulo pasado. Me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado y espero poder seguir así :'D **

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
